The present device can also be used by individuals, such as a traveler, that needs to have a readily available and comfortable place to rest. For example, the weary airline traveler that experiences a longer than expected layover at the airport or even a flight cancellation, can utilize the present device to both carry items and provide a readily available and deployable device providing a comfortable place to rest.
Alternatively, a child visiting their grandparents or going on a family vacation can utilize the bag. The bag contains the child's clothes and toiletries, but also serves as a comfortable place to sleep when the enclosed inflatable device is deployed.